ig_mock_govfandomcom-20200213-history
Edmund Gallagher
President 'Edmund Charles Gallagher (Born July 21st, 1975) is the 1st and current President of the United States. He is the first Caucasian and first male to serve as President of the United States. Born in Boston, Massachusetts to a middle-class family, Edmund is the oldest of two children. A graduate of NYU and later Harvard and Yale University, Gallagher spent much of his early young adult life studying and practicing law. At the age of 39, Gallagher began his run for the Senate during the IMG Special Election. Once in the Senate, Gallagher fought for Congressional activity and government transparency. While in the Senate, Gallagher gained a nationwide celebrity which he would use to fuel his run for Senate Majority Leader, and later his 2016 Presidential campaign. During the Presidential Campaign, Gallagher defeated Constitution Party nominee Tonald Drump Jr. through a controversial ruling colloquially dubbed "The Inactive Rule". The controversy over the inactive rule culminated with Gallagher winning the court case Gallagher vs Drump to affirm his status as President-Elect. On January 20th, 2017, Edmund Charles Gallagher assumed office as the first President of the United States. Gallagher's administration was filled with challenges to his small-government, laissez-faire policy, which culminated in the execution via helicopter of Rep. Chuck Grassley and Vice President Charles Djou. After those events, Gallagher was rattled by the harsh criticism of New York Governor Ivanka Trump, which prompted Gallagher to attempt to undergo a rebranding effort. During the rebranding effort, Gallagher reprimanded CIA Director George W. Bush, NSA Director Dwayne "The Rock Johnson", and FBI Direcor Ronald Reagan, in addition to passing the Government Transparency Bill, which reignited Gallagher's passion for small government. Throughout the rest of his first term, Gallagher seemed determined to shrink the government and lower taxes; however, trust in Gallagher was temporarily diminished when CIA Director George W. Bush fired a "heavy hydrogen missile" at the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria's bunker in Raqqa, Syria. The result of the crisis was the firing of George W. Bush and the hiring of Vincent Chamberlain. Gallagher escalated his fight for lower taxes when he demanded his flat tax plan be voted on by Congress. Congress refused to vote, and instead of escalating the conflict against a Congress that was largely in support of his opponent, Governor Ivanka Trump, Gallagher decided to make it a focal point of his campaign. On November 8th, 2020, President Edmund Gallagher won re-election against Governor Ivanka Trump. Personal Life: Born to a middle-class family in Boston, Massachusetts; Gallagher spent most of his childhood living in suburban New Hampshire. Although Gallagher is very reserved about his childhood during press conferences and speeches, much of the expert information on his childhood comes from his autobiography Making A President: How Liberty and Prosperity Won. In the book, Gallagher would detail for pages what he described a "pretty mediocre childhood." Gallagher described having a good relationship with family in the area and he would often describe them in great fondness. Gallagher described, in detail, his content relationship with his brother Steven, whom he described as "A well meaning spirit who could do great things in this world if he had some discipline" in a journal entry contained in his autobiography. Gallagher's relationship with his neighborhood around him was always at an individual level. From a young age, Gallagher harbored a deep resentment for anything relating to groups. One of Gallagher's self-described "clearest memories" was arguing with a homeless man about the New Deal. Gallagher would describe his youthful self as a "energetic, less political me." All throughout his educational career, Gallagher would be involved in anything related to politics, being heavily involved in debate. In addition to his love of politics, Gallagher would also harbor a love for the theater and fine cuisine. Gallagher's first real chance in the spotlight would come in 1991, when he was featured on CNN to highlight opposition to New Hampshire's rapidly inflating police budget. Gallagher established himself as a politically experienced individual, and he volunteered for several political campaigns. Gallagher's fortunes would forever change when his father, Charles Gallagher made $67M in one day off of the stock market. Gallagher would take full advantage of this over the next 12 years as Gallagher was able to obtain a Master's Degree in Law from Harvard and a M.D. in Orthopedic Surgery. Classmates of Gallagher would often allude to the fact that Gallagher used copious amounts of 5 Hour Energy to stay awake and attentive. While studying Law at Harvard, Gallagher met Sophia Miller with whom he would marry in 1997. Gallagher would have 4 children with Sophia Gallagher: Rachel, Randall, Leonardo, and Porter Pollock. Until his election to the United States Senate, Gallagher would serve as Attorney General for the State of New Hampshire, and would periodically assist low-income individuals with low-cost orthopedic surgery. Upon being elected to the Presidency, Gallagher adopted two dogs, Massie and Steven Jr. President Gallagher has received honorary degrees in Political Science from both NYU and Yale. Attorney General of New Hampshire: In the spring of 2006, Gallagher was appointed to serve as the Attorney General for the State of New Hampshire. Gallagher's nomination was met with immediate backlash towards the Governor of New Hampshire, primarily among neoconservatives who believed Gallagher's vocal support of jury nullification would undermine the rule of law in a state in the midst of a high-profile epidemic. The backlash towards Gallagher's nomination reached a fever pitch when he was ordered to testify in his confirmation hearing about his refusal to prosecute a woman charged with murdering her kidnapper to escape. Senate Republicans remained sharply divided on Gallagher's nomination, but Gallagher was confirmed by a 57-43 margin. On June 16th, 2006, Edmund Gallagher took office as Attorney General for the State of New Hampshire. Gallagher's tenure as Attorney General was marked with a lenient approach towards sentencing drug addicts which was fueled by Gallagher's fervent support of rehabilitation programs. Despite being lenient towards drug addicts, Gallagher earned himself a reputation as a relentless attorney in cases where he would prosecute drug dealers. Gallagher's harsh policy towards drug dealers would later come under fire for being overly harsh. In response to such criticisms, Gallagher enacted a new tactic that would come after high-level heroin dealers. In 2011, Gallagher's prosecution of drug lord Albert Covington garnered national attention as part of a story on New Hampshire's heroin crisis. Gallagher's tactic of prosecuting drug lords in conjunction with restrictions on outside communication was adopted across the state and was viewed as a success; however, the policy would put a target on Gallagher's head. On June 24th, 2014 a volley of shots was fired at Edmund Gallagher and State Legislator Steven Robertson. Robertson was fatally wounded and Gallagher received entry-level wounds. The assassination attempt prompted Gallagher to seek the death penalty while prosecuting Fernando Rodriguez, the leader of the street gang that attempted to assassinate Gallagher. When Rodriguez was sentenced to death, the State of New Hampshire granted Gallagher's request for an armed security team. Gallagher continued to serve as Attorney General until he resigned on August 13th, 2015 to run for Senator in the New Hampshire Senate Special Election. Category:Summary Category:Personal Life